


Scales and Bubbles

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, siren!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not often that they have the occasion for Harry to get his hands on his tail since Eggsy’s legs need to be completely wet before they morph back into his tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So those who follow me on tumblr has probably seen me headcanonning real hard on a siren!eggsy with the fabulous [diomiota](http://diomiota.tumblr.com/) the past couple of day and this little piece of unashamed fluff is a direct result of this. It is also inspired by that adorable [piece of art](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/post/118946486812/i-have-read-a-merman-eggsy-fiction-and-really-like) from [foxkurama](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com).

Eggsy knows Harry should be already home when he comes back from his mission, but the man is nowhere in sight.

“Harry?” he finally asks aloud after a quick look in the rooms downstairs fail to reveal the man.

“Upstairs.” The voice is muffled, as if coming from a thick wall or a door, as it turns out to be when Harry continues. “In the bathroom.”

Eggsy doesn’t wait to get invited in and he smiles in contentment at the tableau before him. There’s steam languidly rising from the water in the bath, the heat tinting Harry’s naked skin an attractive pink. The man is already seated in the bath, water coming to the middle of his chest. Eggsy would bemoan that most of Harry’s body is hidden away by the foam from the bubble bath, but in truth he likes the pretense of modesty. Anyway who needs to see when one can touch?

He quickly strips out of his suit, letting it all fall on the floor, ignoring Harry’s exasperated sigh and the familiar mumble about wrinkles. Eggsy is prepared to do many a thing for Harry, but to lose precious minutes hanging his suit when he could instead already be sharing a bath with him? That would be the day pigs learn to fly.

He quickly makes his way into the warm water, sighing with pleasure when his tail splashes gently at the surface.

Harry’s arm snakes around his waist, fingers teasing along the flesh where skin becomes scales. His other hand gently cups his chin and he guides his head so they can exchange slow kisses.

“Welcome home.”

Eggsy beams, before borrowing himself closer to the man, head in the crook of his neck. He takes a moment to savour the sensations brought by Harry’s finger sliding over sensitive scales.

It’s not often that they have the occasion for Harry to get his hands on his tail since Eggsy’s legs need to be completely wet before they morph back into his tail. At first they had decided to always share the bath, because Eggsy couldn’t possibly take a shower, one of the disadvantage of his nature, but it had soon proved counterproductive to getting clean. As is currently the case, they would always get lost in each other, lazy kisses becoming quite heated, the temptation of flesh sliding against flesh too strong to ignore.

Now they get clean separately and only share a bath on special occasions or when one comes back from a mission and they need to reassure themselves the other is really there, still in one piece.

Eggsy leaves a trail of feather light kisses and tender bites on Harry’s neck, jaw and chin until he reaches his lips again. He moans delightfully into the kiss when Harry’s hand start rubbing a bit harder into the flesh of his tail, opening his mouth willingly for the other man’s tongue to come play with his.

He starts roaming his own hands on the man’s chest, paying close attention to his nipples, chuckling when Harry breaks the kiss to groan in pleasure, head thrown back, exposing his neck to Eggsy lips.

They tease each other like this for a small eternity until Eggsy cannot ignore the hard flesh pushing against his hip any longer. He moves back a little, just enough for Harry to see his mischievous grin before he dives down into the water.

His nature may come with disadvantages, but it also comes with perks.

One of those being that Eggsy doesn’t need to come up from under the water to breath.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://elletromil.tumblr.com)


End file.
